Opposites Do Attract
by TamashiroHanari
Summary: Nura Reika, a half-onmyouji half-youkai, grew up in a shrine guarded by onmyoujis and shikigamis. Two decades later, a man with a chirpy personality who never failed to annoy her with his sly grin and smirks, came up to her and released her from her cage. Unbeknownst to her, that man was her childhood friend who's now the famed Hidemoto, the 13th Heir of the Keikain Clan.
1. Introduction

**Opposites Do Attract **

A Nurarihyon no Mago fanfiction!

Keikain Hidemoto X OC. Of course.

**A/N:** I don't know what hit me in the head and this idea just popped out of my mind. Well, you could say that I'm bored. AHAHAHA. Or, it's just that I'm irritated with the very low number of Keikain fanfics in this Anime's archive. Yeah. Particularly Hidemoto. =_= Why won't you like him people?! He reminds me very much of Gin Ichimaru [Bleach] and Xerxes Break [Pandora Hearts].

Well, anyways, hope you'll like this fanfic.

* * *

**Introduction**

Nura Reika grew up in a shrine which served as her cage for her whole 24 years of existense. Her father is the 11th Head of the Keikain Clan, while her mother is the sister of Nurarihyon's father - making her a half-onmyouji - half-youkai.

Her parents' relationship was kept as a secret - obviously for the sane reason that both of them knew that an omnyouji marrying a youkai, or vise-versa, is just plainly ridiculous. Their love gave birth to a healthy baby girl and in the end, they tried to escape to live quietly away from their own relatives.

However, their secret got revealed and Reika's father was condemned of a death penalty, while she and her mother was jailed in a sealed shrine. After gaining knowledge about her lover's death, Reika's mother committed suicide - leaving her alone in the lightless shrine.

The girl was always alone, not until a human boy came to visit her, which she latterly referred to as "Sushimoto". Everyday, he would come and have some small chit-chats with her. Though, Reika cannot see the boy because of the totally enclosed wall, his little shadow can be seen through a small window on the upper portion of the wall. She grew fond of his company, only to be disappointed when he eventually stopped visiting her. Reika thought that the boy also ended up like her father, caught and was punished of a death penalty.

A decade and a half later, Hidemoto became the new leader of the Keikain Clan and was enthroned as the 13th Heir. The first thing that he did was to free a certain old friend of his - with a grin evident on his face.

And so, the adventure begins...

* * *

Sighs... I'm so freaking bad with freaking intros. =_=

Reviews, anyone?


	2. Act 1

**Opposites Do Attract**

A Nurarihyon no Mago fanfiction!

Keikain Hidemoto X OC. Of course.

Disclaimer: Obviously, Hiroshi Shiibashi-sama owns this - not the fanfic but the main series itself! Got it?

* * *

The shrine was dead silent as usual. No words could be hear at all, except for some little rattle sounds made by a certain bored girl inside. Reika stared at the wall filled with vertically drawn scratches, which was obviously made by her. She sighed at the sight of blood flowing down her nails - ignorant of the usual pain it brought to her.

"This is the 8864th, huh?" The girl boredly muttered before lying down the cold ground. She licked her finger, drawing the blood away. "How long do they intend on keeping me locked up here...?"

A giggle was suddenly heard across the quiet room. Reika, then found herself staring at two little grinning boys - both of which are Shikigamis wearing courtesans-like dresses. "You guys again?"

One of them flew directly atop her face. "You really like torturing yourself, ne?"

"If you would stop your usual diligent habit of counting the days, you won't actually feel the days passing by -you know~" The other one wooed.

"Greeting me a 'Happy Birthday' first would be much more appreciated than pilling me up with such trashy side comments, _you know_~" She imitated their tone in a mocking manner; only to be replied with a laugh which mockery is of tenfolds.

"AHAHAHAHA~!" Both laughed in unison. "Birthdays are annual things. They are not meant to be celebrated daily."

"Stupid as usual, ne?" Said the other one as it playfully pinched Reika's nose.

As usual, those two succeeded again in irritating the poor Hanyou girl. Reika tried to flick them away but failed for both easily dodged it. She sat up irritation and sent them both death glares.

"Hah. Then why do people call it 'BirthDAYS' if they're not celebrated daily?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Calling it 'BirthYEARS would be much more-"

Reika was then cut off by more mocking laughs, which only helped in escalating her mood in a wrong way.

"Who cares~?" Both said in unison. "You still won't get it because you're stupid. AHAHAHA~!"

That's it. Self-control is a big 'NO-MORE' for this angered Hanyou girl. She lunged at them like a hungry tiger and kept on chasing the two little boys in circles for several minutes. Though, yet again, she failed in killing them.

Reika leaned on the wall as she panted her tired lungs out. She took a glance at the grinning boys as she wondered what kind of person their Master is.

"I would definitely NOT be interested in meeting that master of yours..." She muttered.

This caught the boys' attention and slowly, they flew towards her. "Why not? Our Master is one heck of a guy, you know~."

The girl raised an eyebrow in question. "A guy, huh?"

"Feeling attracted, ei?" Teased the other one. Reika immediately tried to hit the boy's head in defiance - and of course, she failed again.

"Heck no!" She protested. "Why would I be interested in a_ lowlife _human?!"

"Ha. Says the Hanyou." The boys mocked.

Reika stood up in irritation and again, the cycle of running-after-the-two-little-bastards-while-trying-to-kill-them-and-miserably-failing-in-the-end started again. This time, the boys immediately escaped through the window above (which is the only passageway connecting the outside world and the dark shrine) and bid their goodbyes.

"See you later, alligator~." Both of them said before totally disappearing.

The shrine was filled with nothing but silence, yet again. Reika only managed to watch the boys fly away since she obviously cannot run after them. Though, she indeed possesses a slim structure, slipping through the hole would be a mission impossible; And since it's placed on the upper most part of the wall... Not forgetting to mention the seals surrounding the shrine... Yeah. A right in the face 'NO-CAN-DO'.

The Hanyou girl sighed before letting gravity pull her on the floor. She stared her bored bronze eyes off the window and simply gazed at the passing-by clouds. As soon as she was about to fall asleep, a boom echoed through-in her ears which almost gave her a heart attack.

Reika's eyebrow automatically raised, confusion evident on its' owner. She fixed her stare at the unusual, colorful dashing explosives filling the skies. "If I'm right, that's what people call 'Fireworks'..."

The girl then rushed over to a wall filled with vertically-drawn scratches. She pointed a finger at it, gesturing a search for something. Her finger stopped at a scratch which has an underline on it.

"Hmmm. The annual firework thing [New Year] was over 100 days ago..."

Reika simply returned her gaze on the little lighted scene given by the little access of the window. "I wonder what's happening outside..."

* * *

"Haaaaw..." The newly enthroned heir of the Keikain Clan yawned in boredom. And unlucky him, his brother caught him again.

"Hidemoto! Shape up, will you?!" Koremitsu scolded him in his whispers. "Today's a very important day, for you and the entire Omnyouji community. The leaders of all the family in the Keikain Clan gathered here just to meet you and give you respects. Act sophisticated, okay?!"

"Haii. Haii."

"One 'haii' is enough." He yelled, which caught some of the other visitors' attentions.

Koremitsu gulped before clearing his throat and bowing to them in apology. He then returned his glare on his brother, who was now on the way to Dreamland. He was about to yell at him when luckily (and unluckily), Hidemoto's two favorite Shikigamis arrived. Just the mere sight of those two little grinning boys makes Keikain Koremistu's day devastated.

"You're the one who needs to act sophisticated, you know~" Said the other one as it sat beside its' half-asleep Master. "You're the older brother yet you act more childish than this guy here. The irony. HEHEHE~!"

A vein of anger popped out of his shaved head. _Calm down. There are plenty of guests today in the manor... Calm down - I MUST. Ruin this day - I MUST NOT. I'll not be defeated by these damned brats. I- _

"Hehehey... Did the author just say 'shaved head'~?" Muttered the other one as it slyly flew towards Koremitsu.

"Nah. You must have heard it wrong, bru." The other boy replied, its grin getting wide as ever. "He's a baldy. Just like a baby reeking of pee. AHAHAHAHA~!"

Koremitsu had it. There's just NO FREAKING WAY would a thing called 'Patience' exist when you're with those two.

"HI-DE-MO-TOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sure there will be a lot of Hidemoto moments in the next chappy. I'll be sure to update soon, dakara. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for some wrong grammars.

BTW. **I ship Tsurara X Rikuo**. Arigato. *bows*

Reviews are always welcome. Teeheeheeheehee. ;D


End file.
